


Bad Luck

by spacepieisalright



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, Pre-Relationship, Somewhat, elliott has some nonstraight thoughts, elliott witt has a bad day, mild gore mention, mirage and his bad flirting, most other character are just background characters, revenant is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepieisalright/pseuds/spacepieisalright
Summary: Elliot Witt had a pretty bad day and it got better, marginally.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic and it's about a game I know barely anything about. Hope you enjoy this rarepair. My apex tumblr is @spacecookiesaremadebetter

Elliott Witt had the worst luck.

Sure, everyone experienced some misfortune once in a while but he swore some other force was out to get him.

That morning he managed to sleep in late through his normally obnoxious alarm. The only thing that woke him up was the cold ground against his face, a result of rolling out of bed. This caused him to spiral and go into hysterics. He thought he died in his sleep thanks to some article he happened to read a while back. The article houses a dark corner of his mind now, appearing as an intrusive thought at the worst possible times.

He hobbled into the kitchen, body stiff and uncomfortable from a rough night of sleep. If someone took the liberty of replacing his bones with rocks while he was asleep, he wouldn't have noticed. His eyes sagged deeper than fashionably acceptable. The odds of anyone noticing were slim. However, that did not stop him from worrying.

As he walked through the double doors, Elliott, in his greatest example of grace and elegance, tripped. Astounding. Maybe the doors were out to get him too. The urgent matter of recapturing his balance made him fail to notice where exactly he was toppling to. Or who he was toppling onto for that matter.

Low and behold it was the mysterious legend that is Revenant. Vengeful, murderous, and nearly seven feet tall. Of all people, of course Elliott had to crash into the one most likely to kill him. At least there were witnesses to tell this embarrassing story about him after he passed.

Much to his relief, and to his shoulder's discomfort, Revenant merely scowled and roughly shoved him away. The blunt force was too much for Mirage's already wavering sense of balance and he fell straight onto his back. Elliott exhaled a gruff breath from the impact. A few of the other legends definitely witnessed the not so friendly exchange. Peachy.

He pulled himself up with what little dignity he managed to salvage and marched to the kitchen with his usual amount of spunk. Those around him knew better than to interfere, especially when it involved Revenant. People seemed to value their hands. If he could only reach the bagels things would turn marginally better. 

However, there were no bagels. That was clear as soon as he reached the usual area they were stored in. 

Now he was left at the table seated next to Bloodhound and Artur, happy as can be as the masked fed the feathered. 

"You have bags under your eyes." Bloodhound said.

Elliott straightened himself out and leaned on the arm on the top of the table. "You wish you could have bags like mine." 

Nearby, Revenant bumped shoulders with Octane. Well, with Revenant's towering stature over the latter it was more like Revenant bumping Octane's face with his shoulder.

"What's his deal?" Elliott asked, tad annoyed he was thrown to the ground while Octane received no such treatment.

Bloodhound gazed tiredly to the legend in question. "He is anguished at an overwhelming rate today."

"He isn't the only one feeling anguished right now. But it’s not like I’m throwing a tantrum about it." He pouted. Bloodhound didn't respond but Elliott knew they would totally agree with him.

An unknown guest at the table coughed. Upon facial recognition it was apparent the wheeze belonged to Caustic. Great, another person who didn't find him to be the best company. 

Caustic looked at Elliott with what he could only describe as satisfaction. It sure wasn't a good look. Elliott had the feeling he should start begging for the older man's secrecy. He lost his chance to since Caustic didn't seem to want to linger nearby any longer. 

Elliott was left no time to process anything. A familiar voice of a lovely lady announced the soon arrival of a new game caused Elliott to inwardly groan.

The fact there was a match in less than an hour only dampened his mood. Being Mirage was fairly difficult on an empty stomach and pins and needles for bones. He'll manage, however, he always does.

The profiles of each legend were sorted into groups of three and Elliott momentarily considered taking a visit to the infirmary with claims of near fatal sickness.

Caustic and Revenant were paired with him. How convenient. The two wasted no time pairing up without him, talking about who knows what. Elliott was about ninety-five percent sure Caustic just mentioned him to the murderous robot. Undoubtedly, this would lead to nothing good for him. There was a chance his earlier comment was mentioned, but in his defense it was hardly Revenant's standard of rudeness.

Revenant side eyed Elliott as he joined the two. This would be great for him.

So not only was he partnered with the newbie who could fashion his small intestine into a choker but he was also partnered with the man least likely to care if his insides were strewn around a rock. And on top of that, no bagels!

The dropship steadily filled as the match came closer. Caustic was announced Jumpmaster and before he knew it, Mirage was flying face-first towards the wasteland below. The familiar sight and sensation didn't faze him one bit as he fell alongside his team.

He couldn't help but let his eyes stray to Revenant. The simulacrum cut through the air like it was water. The way he swayed almost looked inhuman. Which was understandable given his condition. Even though he was made of metal, Revenant moved weightlessly and gracefully. It was beautiful. 

"What are you looking at?" Revenant spit at him.

Mirage quickly averted his eyes to the ground below. He offered no answer out of embarrassment. Revenant huffed, unsatisfied with this answer.

The dream team landed deep in the ruined city. Mirage dropped a little more rough than he would have preferred and Caustic landed beside him. Revenant landed tastefully, not bothering to stick close by. Luckily for them, no one bothered to follow them. The loot wasn't half bad. Nothing great either. A few low leveled shields went to Caustic and Mirage; Revenant insisted he didn't require one. None of them were granted a complete loadout, but plenty of ammunition.

The journey to the ring went pretty smoothly. They ran into another squad and easily took them out thanks to Caustic's gas and Revenant's merciless manslaughtering abilities. 

As the ring shrank they ran into yet another squad. This time they weren't so lucky. Mirage's decoys only lasted so long and Revenant had gone missing right before battle. Caustic crumbled to the floor and left his banner behind.

Mirage received a bullet to the abdomen and to the head (a common occurrence thanks to the safety of respawn) causing him to hold back some foul language. He crumbled to the floor and clutched his wound.

"Man, that hurt." He groaned to himself, looking around for any sign of Revenant. 

Bangalore made her way slowly to Mirage's helplessness. No threat was there against her. She equipped a Longbow, no doubt the weapon used against him. Once she was close enough she held a booted foot on Mirage's chest and aimed the barrel directly to his face.

"No bad blood, right?" She chuckled with a visible grin.

Mirage sighed, accepting his defeat and elimination. "Of course not."

No bullet came. Instead, the mechanical sound of a retracting limb sounded followed by the disgusting sound of a human body being impaled. Of course, Mirage could see the edged hand that caused the new noise.

Wow, Mirage thought, take a bullet to the gut so you can be dramatic.

"No bad blood." Revenant said, as if he was breathing in the horrendousness of it all.

Mirage watched speechless. Revenant lowered his arm and allowed Bangalore's now dead body to slide off. He arched his neck to peer at his fallen comrade. Mirage in turn looked expectant. 

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you should heal me before I die from blood loss!" Mirage was starting to feel the synthetic effect of respawn.

Revenant rolled his eyes that glowed like molten rock. He crouched close to Mirage and started to wrap a bandage around the abdominal wound.

"Woah there, that's kinda low," he hissed. "Shouldn't one of us buy the other dinner first?" 

To Mirage's surprise, his quip earned a chuckle. Revenant, in all his glory, laughed in response to one of his jokes. And not just any joke. A joke aimed directly at the murderous robot himself!

And that wasn't even a moderately good joke. If Mirage didn't happen to be dying from loss of blood and the bullet wound in his head he could definitely think of something far funnier

Mirage leaned his head to the side and grinned like a huge idiot. He enjoyed the sound of Revenant's laugh. He wanted to hear it more.

"Stop looking at me like that." A needle jabbed his neck as he regained health.

Mirage has had worse experiences regaining health and he’d think he'd be used to the sensation by now. But it still hurts.

Before he knew it he was being pulled to his feet, roughly. 

"Go to the ring now or I'll kill you myself." Revenant growled. He started to loot the nearby enemies.

"Um, Ok. See you there- or not… whatever works best." Mirage fumbled.

Thankfully they were close to the ring and a respawn station. With only one other squad against them, Mirage felt their chances were pretty good.

Once Caustic returned they ventured forward. The battle went quick and exciting. Mirages holograms were a great help in the midst of battle. With the cover of Caustic's carefully concocted gas, they easily disoriented the enemy, allowing the real squad to pick them off.

Their victories were announced. Mirage busted out a few of his signature victory moves just for the sake of it. His teammates didn't approve.

Soon the dropship came to retrieve the Champions. Once onboard they were greeted with kind words of congratulations and pats on the back. Some received pats on the back. 

As soon as it started they were back. Legends filed into rooms and the common areas. Mirage made it his personal mission to return to his room. He laid in the decent bed he was gifted. That match really took it out of him and he would love to do nothing better than sleep, and so he did. With a certain robotic laughter echoing in his mind.

He slept for roughly two hours.

Once awake and hungry again, he got out of bed with the grace of a duck. He paid far too little attention to the kitchen area once he walked in. A bowl and box of cereal are retrieved. Quickly the makeshift meal was assembled and Elliot enjoyed it.

"You're letting your weak body rot by eating that."

Elliot nearly spit the food out. He whipped his head around to greet a familiar revenge driven robot.

"Hey… Revenant." He would lie if anyone questioned how difficult it was for him to say that name.

The simulacrum gave Elliot none of the decency of a greeting. Instead he occupied a place at the counter. The silence sat uncomfortably but Elliot had no intention of breaking it.

"A pumpkin?" Revenant decided to break the silence himself.

Elliot choked on his sugary seat orbs drenched in milk. The memory bubbled fresh. Unsavory yet unforgettable.

"Who told you?" He half questioned, half demanded. A bold choice of tone.

Revenant huffed a barely noticeable laugh but Elliot caught on. "Caustic."

So that was what the two were talking about earlier. It would explain the side glances.

The trickster sighed, appetite momentarily forgotten. 

Revenant reveled in his humiliation. In a moment Elliot did not expect, Revenant took hold of the ceramic bowl with the sugary yet delicious contenants, and dropped it off the side of the counter. Onto the ground. And it broke as bowls do. 

Elliot gaped at him, disbelieving. Of all the things he could have done, he chose to attack the cereal. His life saving cereal.

Before he could say anything Revenant deseated himself and left from the vicinity. Elliot sighed as he allowed his head to drop to the counter. What a day. He was exhausted again.

On the bright side, he heard something new and absolutely divine. From then on he would make it his personal goal to trigger it again. Even if it killed him.

To be honest, he foresaw many more bad days ahead of him.


End file.
